Alien Ohana Extensions: Chip's New Look
by Cydra
Summary: Chip is tired of sticking out like a sore thumb because of his robotic body. So he experiments on himself to make himself more natural looking. Yes it did backfire. 4th story in Alien Ohana Extensions series.
1. Shave and a Haircut

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Chip's New Look

Chapter 1: Shave and a Haircut

It was that time again. The Pelekai family needed a haircut. (At least Lilo and Nani did, the rest just like to be restyled.) They went to Clip's beauty parlor. She said the treatment was on the house. Lilo had her hair done the way she liked it. Nani tried some different styles before going back to her old one. Stitch's coat was cleaned and trimmed. (It took them a while to get him to hold still.) Jumba had a back massage. Evil genius work required sitting for a while, and loosening his back helped get back into form. Pleakley had a facial treatment and got some new wigs. Draco had his horns bent into different styles. (His horns were adjustable like pipe cleaners.) He even got a manicure which used several files. Finally he got his skin rubbed to help get rid of the peelings. (He shed his skin like other reptiles.) And when he was done, he looked as if had just been created.

Chip waited for the others to finish. His body only needed polishing. In some cases, he had his techno-organs transferred to a spare body. He rubbed the top of his head. His fingers made light squeaking sounds against the bare surface. "Sometimes I envy those guys," he said to himself. "I know their toilettes spend time but at least they look better when their done." He looked in the mirror. His robotic exo-body had no charm or fashion. He might as well have buttons and lights all over him like R2-D2, a name he is often called. He looked to his right. Morph was sitting right beside him minding his own business. Because of Morph's regenerative abilities, he barely needed any care regarding his body. "Well Morph," said Chip. "At least we have each other to keep us company." "Speak for yourself, cue ball," said Morph. He jumped from his seat and waddled to the middle of the room. He concentrated for a moment and grew a full head of hair. It was multi-colored and was a combination of an afro, a pompadour, a Mohawk, dreadlocks, and a mullet. Everyone instantly surrounded him and commented on his hair. Chip was all alone again. "Maybe I should except what I look like and pay more attention to the better parts inside," he said to himself. Morph concentrated again and grew a full beard that perfectly matched his hair. More admiration resounded from this. "Or maybe I should design s formula that will make the handsomest experiment around." He broke off with an evil laugh with a thunder and lightning background.

He almost immediately felt a large hand on his shoulder. Chip looked up and saw Jumba's smiling face. "Jumba, what are you doing here?" asked Chip. "I'm not so interested in hair styles. Was my hearing correct in hearing your evil laugh?" "Yes, I'm planning to get something that everyone else has besides me." "You're getting a second eye?" asked Jumba. "No, I'm getting some hair," said Chip. "Ha, ha, ha, 6-2-9, I had exact same problem when 1-7-7 was first created. It took years for me to get over it. Hair is not all that important." "It's not just the hair," said Chip. "Look at me. If you didn't know that I was one of your genetic experiments, what would you say I was?" "I would say you were robotic servant," said Jumba. "Yes, wait… robotic servant?" "What else would your body be good for?" "Touché, it's actually the fact that I look unnatural and artificial that stings. The others can blend in to a certain degree, but I stick out like a sore pink thumb and I'm not even pink." "What does being pink have to do with it?" asked Jumba. "I have no idea," said Chip. "Hmm, I'm starting to see point, but for formula to work you'll need DNA from island natives for right features." "Where am I going to find that?" Chip asked himself. He looked around and saw trimmings from Lilo and Nani's hair. He quickly gathered these up along with other woman's hair. "Good thinking, 6-2-9," said Jumba. "Earth females grow longer hair than earth males. Tell me how project ends. I need to get some aromatherapy soaps." Chip gave him a strange look. "For Pleakley of course," added Jumba hastily. Chip left with the hair and went to the laboratory in the Chateau.


	2. Hairraising Surprise

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Chip's New Look

Chapter 2: Hair-raising Surprise

Chip worked for hours on end to perfect his formula. He hired the sunburned ice cream tourist to be a guinea pig for his experimentation. Some of the formulas worked well but had a few nasty side affects. (The FDA forbids me from telling what the last side affects were.) On his ninth try Chip got it right. He paid the tourist and erased his memories so he didn't remember it. Chip tinkered with the latest formula until he got it work on metal. Eventually Hair Potion #9 was ready. Chip took the scalp plate of his head and put the potion on both sides to make it more effective. He waited a few minutes for something to happen, but nothing did. He recalled that human DNA was more stable than his, so the potion would work more slowly on him. He decided to let it work over night and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up and felt better than ever. He noticed black locks of hair in front of his eye. He pulled the hair and felt a pain in his scalp. The hair was his! He went down to the kitchen where Draco and Morph were eating breakfast. Morph ditched the freaky hairdo yesterday because it was too much of a tangle. He was back to his slimy gleaming surface. "Good morning guys," said Chip. "Morning Chip," said Draco who hadn't completely woken up yet. "Notice anything new?" asked Chip. Draco looked at Chip and his eyes sprang all the way open. "Yep, I got some hair of my own," said Chip. "How do you like it?" Morph was also staring at Chip now and was underneath Draco's head. All four of Draco's jaws dropped and Morph was hit by the last one but didn't even notice it. "I admit it is a bit shocking," said Chip twirling one lock. He noticed the lock was a foot long. "My hair must have grown longer than I thought maybe that's why there staring at me," thought Chip. "I'll be right back," said Chip and walked to the bathroom to groom his hair. When he looked in the mirror he saw his hair was black with Nani's hairstyle and Lilo's sheen. But his body was different. He had a waist and hips now, but the waist was too narrow and his hips were too wide. His legs were a little thicker near the thigh. He looked at his hands and saw that the fingers were slimmer and had indications of long fingernails. Then he did what most people would do in that position: he screamed with his now high-pitched voice and fainted.


	3. Girl Issues

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Chip's New Look

Chapter 3: Girl Issues

Chip was waiting for Jumba to make his diagnosis. Draco and Morph had carried his unconscious body to Lilo's house. Lilo, Nani, and Pleakley were pretty shocked at Chip's 'condition.' Stitch, Draco, and Morph were having a hard time containing there laughter. Even Jumba was giggling a bit. Finally Jumba's computer finished processing data and printed out a sheet of paper. Jumba ripped out the paper and read it. "Well I probably should have expected this," he said. "Expected what?" asked Lilo. "Hair formula that 6-2-9 made was great success but he underestimated one side-effect. The formula has slightly strong amount of female hormones. In most other people, their natural hormones would have overwritten the formula's hormones. But 6-2-9 had no hormones to begin with so the hormones overwrote him." "How could Chip not have any hormones?" asked Nani. "Because 6-2-9 was genderless," said Jumba. This raised a few eyebrows and the other experiments were fighting to keep a straight face. "He's genderless?" said Pleakley. "Well previous form was close to male gender but not strong enough to fight off female hormones." "In other words," said Stitch. "Chip got the cooties." Draco and Morph couldn't hold it anymore and they burst out laughing with Stitch joining in. Chip was not amused at all. "Can you change me back?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Yes but would take 96 hours," said Jumba. "96 HOURS! THAT'S FOUR DAYS!" screamed Chip. "Yes but this is much better disguise than previous form for living on earth so you might try to enjoy it." "I know what we can do," said Lilo. "Let's throw a slumber party." Draco, Stitch, and Morph were still laughing. "A girls-only slumber party," added Lilo. "Pleakley's the only boy allowed. And we can't keep calling you Chip, people will be suspicious. Let's call you… Chixie till you change back." The other experiments laughed again and Jumba had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "One more thing," said Jumba. "6-2-9 or 'Chixie' as she's now called has some female instincts that could cause some trouble." "Like what?" asked Chixie. Suddenly her eye turned pink and she walked over to Draco. "Aren't you a handsome dragon," she purred. Chixie snapped out of her trance and screamed, "Ahh! Make me stop!" Draco meanwhile had been inexplicably frozen in ice. Morph tried to thaw him out with his tongue but it got stuck and the rest of Morph followed after. "Nani, why don't you go shopping for stuff for the slumber party? I need to take my new cousin to hula class," as she dragged Chixie out the door with Stitch following.

At hula class Chixie got reacquainted with the other hula girls. She did pretty well and managed to bribe Myrtle to come to the slumber party along with her friends. Lilo got Victoria to come and whispered Chixie's 'condition' to her. Stitch had gone to tell the other experiments what happened and gave invitations to the female experiments. Draco and Morph had thawed and they snuck off to Gantu's ship. They somehow got the big dummy to listen to them. Draco told what happened to Chip and mentioned there was going to be a girls-only slumber party. "I need you and 6-2-5 to help me and a few brave recruits to crash the party." "Why do want to crash the party?" asked Gantu. "Nobody keeps Draco from a party and gets away with it." "Who are the other recruits?" asked Gantu. "Morph, Stitch, Jumba, Yang, Richter, DeForestator, and Kixx," said Draco. "What will I get out of this," asked Gantu. "$70 and three experiment pods," said Draco. "Deal," said Gantu. "I'll get 6-2-5 to help too. Now what is the plan?"


	4. Makeover

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Chip's New Look

Chapter 4: Makeover

Two days later, the day of the slumber party arrived. Nani had gotten everything they need. All of the hula girls arrived and were getting shown around. Soon the experiments arrived; Clip, Yin, Phoon, Gigi, Belle, and Mary. They changed into their pajamas and were playing games. Everyone was having a fun time. Even Myrtle would admit it was okay, (for a Weirdo's party.) "Okay gang, its time for time best part," said Pleakley. "Makeovers!"

Outside Draco's squad was waiting in the bushes. They were all wearing army camouflage. "Okay here's the plan," said Draco. "We'll barge in and scare them. Then we'll tie them up and eat their food. Then we'll each pick one and tickle them tell they cry. Take whatever beauty you can find but remember the bot is mine." They then snuck to the house.

The girls had put the guacamole on their faces when they heard a tap on the window. They walked over to it and opened it. They screamed but Draco's squad screamed louder. Never before had they seen such hideous faces covered in green glop. The squad scrambled for the bushes. The girls ran out of the house and started chasing them. "Stand back girls," said Chixie and turned her hand into the capture gun. She fired capture containers into the bushes and caught all of the boys. "Wow Chixie that was amazing!" said Lilo. "Yes, and they won't be able to break out because I equipped the capsules with Mary Kay nail polish," said Chixie. They dragged the squad into the house and tied them up. The tables had completely turned for the squad. "What should we do with them?" said Lilo. "Let's tickle them," said Yuki. "Let's make them eat gross stuff," said Elena. "Let's pinch them," said Myrtle. "No I've got something even worse than that," said Chixie. "Let's give them all makeovers." "Yeah," agreed the girls.

(The events afterwards can not be described to those who have weak stomachs. I cannot tell you what happened except that Draco's squad got their just desserts, Draco promised that he wouldn't mess with girls again, and they all agreed that they would never speak of this again for the boys' sake.)


	5. Back to Normal

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Chip's New Look

Chapter 5: Back to Normal

Jumba was pressing in a few more buttons. Chixie was in the plasma chamber being turned back into Chip. With one last flash of light, the chamber opened and Chip came out. "Chip, it's good that you're back to normal," said Draco. "I thought that Chixie business would never end." "Not quire yet," said Chip. "I've downloaded a metamorphic sequence into my hard drive that allows me to change my gender position at will." "Huh?" said Morph. "I can now turn into Chixie and back whenever I want. I found that feminism is not as bad as it appears so I will make Chixie my main earth disguise. What do you think?" But all Chip got was silence: Draco and Morph had passed out.


End file.
